


I will be right here (don't run away)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, Stuff happens, alex panics, because it's what we deserve, emotional love confession, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: Maggie chuckles, “Damn, Danvers,”Alex opens her eyes only to be met with Maggie's dimpled smile. She can't tear her eyes away from Maggie's mouth and she hates herself for it. Hates herself even more, because she knows this is the only thing she's going to be able to think about for the next few weeks. Or, like, ever.orthe one where Alex and Maggie play a game of spin the bottle at a party and things get a little out of hand. but only a little.





	I will be right here (don't run away)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first au I've ever written and I'm so excited about it, wee woo. 
> 
> also, there might be some things that don't make sense because I literally wrote this in the middle of the night (since that seems to be the only time of day I actually manage to make sense of my brain).

When Alex had asked her sister why they had to come to this party, all Kara could give her was, _because Lena Luthor invited her_. Alex didn't mention that this wasn't really an explanation as to why she had to come as well, but she let it slide. 

Surprisingly it only took Kara forty-three minutes to leave Alex, disappearing into the crowd. 

Alex isn't keen on parties. Especially frat parties. Everyone knows that. She's just here to learn, get her degree and hopefully get her mom off her back – finally. That's all she really cares about. She's not here for parties, or one night stands, or getting high every night. That's the last thing she's interested in. Hell, she's not even here to get a girlfriend. Even though, yes, she'll admit, there are some pretty girls around here that she would be interested in, if she really had to admit it. But she won't let herself go that far. She's here to study and study only. 

Her mind wanders off to shiny brown eyes and a dimpled smile, but she quickly shakes her head. Nope. 

It's only when her name's being called and an arm is being wrapped around her shoulder that Alex realizes she's been in the same spot ever since she arrived at the party. 

“Alex, honey,” 

It's Winn. Probably the only guy who's allowed to wrap her up in a hug like this. Probably also the only guy who _wants_ to. 

“Winn,” she mutters, awkwardly wrapping her arm around the – drunk – boy's back, supporting his weight. 

He chuckles, “Why aren't you out there drinking and, like, partying?” 

“You know I'm not a party-girl, Winn,” Alex mutters, walking towards one of the free couches across the room. 

She hasn't really checked the house out before, but from outside it seemed like it was gigantic. It must be, since it's Maxwell Lord's. He's one of the richest – and also most annoying – boys on campus, but he, apparently, throws the best parties. 

Alex drops Winn on the couch and squats down before him, “You alright? Need anything?” 

He shrugs, “A boyfriend, maybe,” 

Alex laughs, “Of course you do. What happened to Mike?” 

“I don't know,” Winn says, his eyes downcast, nothing left of his big smile from earlier, “he hasn't replied to my text asking him to the party.”

“Have you talked to him, after, you know?” 

Winn shakes his head, “No. I'm scared, you know that.” 

“I do, but maybe you can-”

“Alex!” 

For the second time in five minutes time, arms are being wrapped around her and Alex immediately knows it's her roommate. She has to grab the arm of the couch to not topple over, but she manages. Lucy just giggles and hides her face in her Alex's hair. 

“Come play with us?” 

Alex frowns, shakes her head, “This sounds.. disturbingly wrong, Luce,” 

Lucy sighs, “I mean downstairs. We're playing spin the bottle,” 

“You're kidding?” 

Pulling back from her friend, Lucy smiles, “Nope. Just girls, though. Girls who like girls. Promise. No dudes. Sorry Winn,” she laughs as she looks at him, “no offense,” 

He smiles, “None taken,” 

“ _Please_ , Alex?” Lucy asks, turning back towards her roomie 

And Alex has never been able to say no to her, even if she asks her to play stupid games at stupid parties she doesn't even want to be at. So she pats Winn's leg and follows Lucy down the stairs into the basement, where some guys are playing pool, some other students are lounging on couches and then finally there's a small circle of girls with one single bottle in the middle on the floor, between them. 

Alex quickly scans every person playing and she stops in her tracks when she sees the only person who she allows to be a little distraction during college. But only a little. She grabs Lucy's wrist and holds her back, glares at her. 

“Lucy. No.” 

Lucy feigns innocence, “What?” 

“I'm not playing that game with _her_ ,” 

“Oh, come on, Alex,” Lucy says, grinning, “Besides, what are the chances that the bottle will stop on either of you?” 

“I fucking hate you,” Alex snaps, before walking towards the girls and greeting everyone, her eyes briefly meeting Maggie's. 

“Glad to see you joining, Danvers,” she says, a wide grin on her face, showing off her dimples. 

Alex just nods and sits down three people away from her, watches how Lucy sits down next to Siobhan. She shakes her head. She doesn't even want to think about having to kiss Maggie. She doesn't really mind kissing anyone else from the group – except maybe Lucy, since she's her roommate and one of her best friends, and Alex really isn't planning on making things awkward.

Or. Well.

Lucy is the first one to spin the bottle and when it lands on Leslie, Alex can't help but sigh in relief. The fact that Leslie is seated right next to Maggie has nothing to do with it, or so Alex tries to tell herself. They all cheer a little when the girls kiss, and Alex shivers when she meets Maggie's gaze briefly. Hell, she's in for a ride. 

It doesn't take long until Maggie gets to spin the bottle. Alex tries to tame the hope in her chest that the bottle will stop at her, tries to tell herself that kissing Maggie will only complicate things even more, but when the bottle stops spinning and points at some girl from Maggie's psychology class, her stomach drops a little. And when they kiss she might stare at her hands in her lap, hoping no one notices she's not cheering. 

She doesn't look at Maggie after that. Tries to pin her attention on everyone else. When she notices Vasquez's bottle has landed on Lucy, she smiles faintly. At least someone gets to kiss their crush. 

She cheers. 

Few spins later it's her turn. She grips the bottle tightly, closes her eyes for just a second and gives it a flick. She watches how it spins and spins and spins, and for a second she thinks it might land on Siobhan, but according to her best friend's gasp it is the one person she didn't want it to be. 

(She's being dramatic and she knows it. Give her a break.) 

Alex glances up, meeting Maggie's surprisingly intense gaze. She's not sure what to do, but she decides to just do whatever they've been doing for nearly an hour and crawls over to where Maggie's seated. 

She notices the way Maggie's gaze drops to her lips and Alex swallows heavily. This is something she's been imagining for months, if not years, but not like this. Never like this. Not in front of everyone, while Maggie's probably drunk. Alex can smell the vodka off of her breath as their noses brush together. 

It feels like it's taking forever, but Alex is so scared and so careful. She freezes when Maggie's hand cups the back of her head and pulls her in, their lips pressing together in what must be the softest kiss Alex has ever shared with someone. Maggie presses in closer and Alex almost falls over, but she manages to steady herself with her hand on Maggie's thigh as she kisses her back, tilting her head slightly. It's only when people start whistling that Maggie pulls back slightly. 

She chuckles, “Damn, Danvers,” 

Alex opens her eyes only to be met with Maggie's dimpled smile. She can't tear her eyes away from Maggie's mouth and she hates herself for it. Hates herself even more, because she knows this is the only thing she's going to be able to think about for the next few weeks. Or, like, ever. 

It's only when Maggie drops her hand from Alex's neck that the latter realizes she should probably sit down again. Everyone can probably already tell she's totally in love with Maggie. So naturally it only takes her about fifteen minutes before she excuses herself and rushes up the stairs, back to the party. And she's not the type to party and get blackout drunk, but she can't help herself as she quickly grabs some of the homemade punch. She doesn't really care what's in it, she just wants to get drunk. 

And she does. 

_Bottoms up_ , she thinks. And soon she's on her second cup. And her third. And she's halfway through her fourth when Winn finds her again. She smiles when she realizes he's wasted, but when he drags her onto the dance floor she just laughs, and follows. 

They dance for what feels like hours, but in reality it's probably only for, like, six songs. 

“Can we grab something to drink?” Alex yells, only to be heard over the music. 

Winn nods, follows Alex through the crowd to the kitchen. Alex grabs herself a beer and watches how Winn goes for the punch. She wonders how many he's had this evening. Then she realizes it's really none of her business, as long as he knows what he's doing. 

Alex thinks she's not sure what she's doing. 

Or, she knows, maybe. 

And when the door to the kitchen opens, Alex wishes the ground would swallow her whole. She's not drunk enough for this. Fair enough, she sways a little and she likes dancing way more than she should, but she's not drunk enough to be in the same room as Maggie Sawyer after she kissed her. 

After Maggie Sawyer kissed her _back_.

Winn doesn't notice how tense Alex has gotten and turns towards Maggie, greeting her cheerfully. Alex sometimes forgets that her different groups of friends actually all know each other. 

“Wanna go back to dancing, Alex?” he asks, sipping from his cup. 

Alex knees wobble, but she nods either way and pushes herself away from the kitchen counter she's been leaning against. Following Winn out of the kitchen, she's stopped by soft fingers wrapping around her wrist. 

“Alex,” and her voice is so soft Alex wants to cry, “can I talk to you?” 

Alex doesn't even bother telling Winn she'll be there soon, since the boy's already lost in the crowd. She holds herself back from sighing and just kicks the kitchen door closed, before turning towards Maggie and taking a small step back. 

“Sure?” 

“We're okay, right?” Maggie asks. Alex is surprised by how small she looks. 

She frowns, just slightly, “Of course, Mags, why wouldn't we be?” 

Maggie shrugs, “Just checking. Because of the game, and all,” 

“No, it's alright,” Alex smiles, reaches out to grab Maggie's forearm, “we're cool,” 

“Good,” Maggie says, eyes dropping to Alex's lips again. 

“Yeah,” she says, voice dropping, “good,” 

It's only when Maggie takes a step closer that Alex realizes she's in trouble. Because she can feel the fridge behind her and it doesn't seem like Maggie's going to back down anytime soon, so before she realizes it she's backed up against Maxwell Lord's fridge, with _Maggie Sawyer_ pressed up against her. Alex's breath quickens as she stares at the smaller girl in front of her, not sure what to do. Not sure what Maggie expects her to do. 

“Is this okay?” 

All Alex can do is nod. Of course it is okay. More than okay. Perfect. Amazing. Wonderful. 

“You're rambling,” 

“W-What?” 

Maggie smiles, her eyes softening, “You were rambling.” 

Shit. Alex didn't realize she said all of that out loud. She shouldn't have had this much to drink. But if she was sober she'd never survive having Maggie this close, so maybe it's not so bad that she's a little drunk right now. 

“Can I kiss you again?” 

And it's in the way Maggie asks that Alex realizes that this is real and it's happening. 

“Yeah,” She breathes, just seconds before Maggie's hands are cupping her cheeks and she's kissing her. Again. 

But it's different now. Better. Because no one is watching them and Alex had a little more time to prepare herself. She holds Maggie close by her hips and teases the brunette's lower lip with her tongue as she tugs her closer. Maggie whimpers softly, presses her body against Alex's and Alex shivers, because the fridge is cold against her back, but she doesn't mind. Because Maggie is kissing her – _finally_ – and she doesn't want it to stop, ever. 

And it doesn't. Maggie keeps kissing her, nipping at her lips, at her tongue. Her hands caressing her cheeks, her neck, her hips. Alex hasn't felt like this in so long, didn't know she could feel like this for anybody. But when Maggie presses her thigh in between Alex's legs, Alex spins them around and pushes Maggie up against the kitchen counter. 

Maggie pulls back, just slightly, to look at her. She smiles. Alex grabs her thighs and hoist her up the kitchen counter, spreading Maggie's legs just so she can get as close as possible to kiss her again. And Maggie lets her. 

When the door opens, Alex pulls back like a flash. 

And of course it's Kara. 

“Oh, Alex,” Kara says, relief evident in her voice, “here you are. We have to go. Winn isn't well and he has to get back to the dorms, but I can't carry him by myself,” 

Alex sighs, drops her head against Maggie's collar bone – Maggie, who can only laugh softly as she caresses Alex's back and kisses the side of her head. It's so soft and affectionate that Alex almost whines, but she gets herself together just in time. She pulls back from Maggie and smiles. Only freaks out a little when Maggie pulls her in for a last kiss, before letting her go. 

She stays seated on the kitchen counter until Alex is out of the kitchen. 

 

•

 

“Can't you go to my classes?” Alex asks, pleading. 

She's so embarrassed. Kara told her how she found Alex the night before, in the kitchen with Maggie, and she can't believe it happened. Can't believe Maggie came to look for her only to kiss her again. 

Alex blames it on the alcohol. Maggie would never do something like this if she were sober, especially not with someone like Alex. Not because she dislikes Alex or anything, but they're friends and Maggie would just never go for someone like her. 

“Come on, Alex, don't be a baby,” 

“I'm not, Kara, please,” 

Kara rolls her eyes, “Besides, I couldn't go to your classes even if I wanted to. Since, you know, I've got my _own_ classes to go to?” 

Partypooper,” 

“You got this, sis,” she says, before kissing Alex's head and heading for the door, “and, she came looking for you remember. That has to mean _something_ ,” 

“Just that I was an easy target, probably,” 

“You're unbelievable,” 

And after that, Kara's out the door. Alex sighs, isn't sure what to do. She doesn't want to miss out on classes, but the embarrassment she feels is too much. What if she runs into Maggie? How does she greet her? What is she supposed to say or do? Are they dating now? Or was it just some drunken mistake? Hell, does Maggie even remember? Does Maggie want it to happen again? Does she regret it? Is she just as scared to run into Alex, or is she totally okay with it all? 

Alex isn't sure she wants an answer to any of these questions, but she also knows she can't hide in her dorm forever. So ultimately her head wins and she grabs her bag, before leaving for her first class. Luckily one she doesn't share with Maggie. 

And she tries to focus, she really does. But it's not easy when everything reminds her of Maggie and of kissing Maggie and touching Maggie and _feeling_ Maggie. 

Honestly, Alex has never been the kind of person to actually be sexually attracted to anyone. Don't get her wrong, she appreciates the female body and she likes sex, but she's not easily attracted to someone in _that way_. But with Maggie she can't help herself. Especially since last night she can't stop thinking about what it would be like to touch Maggie, to kiss her everywhere and to make love to her. 

Alex blushes slightly at her choice of words. But she doesn't even try and deny herself any longer. She loves Maggie. She is _in love_ with Maggie. And even though she's sworn herself to not get distracted, she can't help but not care when it comes to Maggie. Because Maggie makes her better – makes her want to be better – and Maggie makes her happy. Maggie cheers her up when she's down, brings her snacks when she's had a rough day and watches her favorite movies with her even though she doesn't necessarily likes The Little Mermaid. 

That's why she hates herself even more for drunkenly kissing Maggie like that. Because even though she would never expect Maggie to feel the same way, that's not how she imagined their first kiss. It was always either in her dorm, or somewhere romantic – like on a date, or after they went stargazing like they sometimes do. 

She realizes she's being stupid. Maggie kissing her didn't even mean anything and she's just involuntarily getting her hopes up for nothing, again. She sighs. Maybe it's time to try and get over her for once and for all. 

Except. 

Maggie is everywhere. 

Literally. 

No matter where Alex goes or where she looks, Maggie is _there_. It's like she's haunting her, feeling the need to pour salt in her cuts. Alex avoids her as best as she can. But sometimes Maggie sees her and walks her way and Alex feels like an ass for spinning on her heel and running the other way. But her fear gets the best of her and she just doesn't know what else to do. 

It's nearing 3 PM when Maggie calls for her. 

“Alex, wait!” 

And Alex does. Because it's the first time Maggie's actually acknowledged seeing her and she doesn't want to be a total asshole. So she waits and turns towards Maggie when she is close enough. She tries to smile. 

“I've been looking for you all day,” 

Alex cringes slightly. She really hates herself. “I'm sorry, I've been all over the place today,” 

“I can tell,” Maggie says, voice soft and careful, “I was wondering if we could talk,” 

The last time Maggie suggested they.. talk.. they ended up making out against a fridge. So Alex isn't sure she's up for another one of these talks with her. 

“About?” 

Maggie bites her lower lip for a second, glances to her left, before locking eyes with Alex, “Last night?” 

Alex's eyes widen and it's then that Maggie realizes she remembers. They stare at each other for a few seconds, both not sure what to do. Alex knows she should say something, but she's not sure what the best response would be, and Maggie is just waiting for.. something.

“I, uh, yeah, I would love to, but I actually have to, uh, go,” Alex stammers, not sure where she's going with this, “I promised Lucy I'd tutor her, so, I'm, uh, yeah,” 

Maggie's smile drops, just slightly, but she nods either way, “Yeah, sure. Later?” 

“Later,” Alex says, slowly backing away from her. 

She can't get away fast enough. And after her last lecture she hurries back to her dorm, set on hiding there all afternoon and evening, planning on ordering some Chinese or pizza and watching some Netflix. Because she deserves that after today. 

She's been avoiding Maggie all day, especially after their small encounter from this afternoon. She almost ran into Maggie again around five, just as she was on her way back to her dorm, but she managed to pass Maggie without the older girl seeing her. So it's all good. 

Alex sighs when she realizes Lucy's not in their room. Of course she's not, she's probably with Vasquez again like usual. She decides to ask Lucy about it when she gets back, because the thing that's going on between the two of them has been going on for too long for Alex to not know anything about it. 

She plops down on her bed and kicks her shoes off. She's honestly not sure how she survived today, but she's proud of herself for not crying once and going to all her classes. She even deserves a nap, if she's honest with herself. But she's not sure she wants to take one, because lately all she's been dreaming about is Maggie and she really can't deal with that today. 

So Alex decides on Netflix instead. She fishes her laptop from beneath her bed and logs in on the site, already set on watching One Day At A Time. It's one of her favorite shows and she could watch it all day, every day. 

She only makes it thirteen minutes in before she falls asleep.

 

•

 

Alex is woken up by knocks on her door. 

She sighs. Lucy probably forgot her keys. Again. Swinging her legs off the bed, Alex walks towards her door and opens it without a second thought. What she's not expecting is Maggie standing in front of her, worrying her lower lip between her teeth like she always does when she's nervous. 

“Maggie?”

“You've been avoiding me,” 

Alex is stunned. At least Maggie's being straight to the point – ironically. She's not sure what to say, so she takes a step aside and opens the door a little more, motioning for Maggie to come in. Because this is not really a conversation to have in the middle of the hallway where everyone can hear what they're saying.

Alex closes the door behind them, leans her forehead against it and exhales heavily. Of course this is happening to her. Of fucking course she's crushing on a girl – that she _drunkenly_ kissed – that won't let things go and desperately wants to talk about things. 

“You're been avoiding me,” Maggie repeats.

And Alex expected her to sound angry, but not hurt. Maggie sounds small and vulnerable. Scared, even. So Alex can't do anything but turn towards the other girl. She leans back against her door and lets her head drop, admits defeat.

“Why?” 

And that's a good question. Why has she been avoiding Maggie? She has questions. Is she just scared for the answers? That Maggie's going to tell her what she doesn't want to hear? Or maybe what she _does_ want to hear? Alex wonders what scares her most. 

Maggie takes a step closer, her hands tangled together in front of her, clearly showing off her nerves, “Can you please say something?” 

But Alex doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know what Maggie wants to hear and she doesn't know what the right thing to say – or do – is. She doesn't want to mess things up, she doesn't want to lose Maggie as a friend. Because, if she can't have her as a girlfriend, she'd rather just have her as a friend. 

She can't bear to lose Maggie. Ever. She's her best friend and the only person she can tell everything to, the only person who gets her and understands her and knows what she means without her even having to say anything. She knows Alex takes her coffee black with just two sugars and she knows she's allergic to tuna. And garlic. And she knows Alex sleeps with three pillows and can't sleep when one of them is missing, so when she sleeps over Maggie always brings her own. 

Alex isn't sure why she's hesitating, because the more she thinks about it the more she convinces herself that maybe Maggie feels the same way, but then she's not sure and she doubts herself and she just wants to turn and run. 

But Maggie is right there, being vulnerable and asking her to be honest and all Alex can do is stare at her feet. 

“Jesus _Christ_ , Alex. I get that we both maybe had too much to drink, but do you regret it that much that you can't even _look_ at me?” 

This gets Alex to tilt her head up and look Maggie in the eye, and her heart breaks. Maggie looks so soft, like she's about to shatter if Alex doesn't mend her pieces soon. She's just not sure what Maggie expects her to do about this whole situation. 

“What do you want me to say?” Alex gets out, nearly choking on air. 

She's terrified. 

“I just want you to be _honest_ with me,” Maggie pleads, “why have you been avoiding me?” 

Alex feels like she's on the edge of crying and she hates herself for it. She's always hated confrontation, but this is extra torture, because she knows she'll only end up with a broken heart if she opens up, but she doesn't know how else to get this over with. The only thing she can do is spill her guts, right? 

“I'm just embarrassed,” Alex mutters, not moving an inch from her spot against the door. 

“Why?” 

Alex shrugs “I don't know. I'm normally just.. not like that,” 

“Alex,” Maggie says, “please talk to me?” 

And it's in the way Maggie says _please_ that Alex caves. She walks past Maggie and sits down on her bed, runs her fingers through her hair. She hates how short it is and regrets cutting it last summer. Else she could've hid behind her long hair. But now her face is exposed and she's got nothing going for her. Great. 

“I just,” she sighs, “I don't party. And I don't drink. And I certainly do not kiss my best friend in some rich kid's fancy kitchen,” 

Maggie chuckles softly, almost sadly, “I know you're not like that, Danvers. But that doesn't explain why you were avoiding me,” 

“I don't _know_ , Maggie,” Alex exclaims, “I was just scared things were going to be different between us. I didn't know what to expect. I don't even know if it meant something to you, or if it was just fun,” 

She can't even look at Maggie as she speaks, just stares at the same spot on the maroon carpet, tries not to lose her cool, tries not to cry in front of her best friend that she's so desperately in love with. 

“I wasn't even sure if you'd remember. Or if you'd want to remember. Like, do you regret it? Why do you even want to talk about it? It didn't mean anything, right? I mean, I was drunk. You were drunk. It's fine,” 

That's when she looks up at Maggie and she swears her heart drops at the look on Maggie's face. There's no smile, no dimples and the sparkle in her eyes has dimmed. She looks sad – heartbroken almost. 

“Right. It's _fine_.” 

Alex doesn't comment on the fact that Maggie didn't answer any of the questions she asked her. She's too scared Maggie might shatter if she tries. So she just sits there, looking at Maggie, waiting for her to say something. To make things better, to fix it. Because Alex can't help but feel like everything is ruined now, like there's nothing left. 

But then Maggie starts pacing, tugs at her hair slightly, and Alex isn't sure what's happening. She gets up from the bed and walks over to Maggie, reaches her hand out to put on her shoulder, but Maggie flinches back and almost knocks over Alex's nightstand. 

“Maggie?” she asks, carefully, “are you okay?” 

Maggie shakes her head, takes a deep breath and rubs her eyes. She looks distressed and Alex can't help but blame herself. 

“Maggie,” 

All Maggie does is shake her head and it scares Alex a little, but then she focuses her eyes on Alex and takes a step forward, their eyes meeting. It sends a shiver down Alex's spine and she can't help but look away briefly, the tension getting too much. 

“Fuck this shit, Danvers,” Maggie says, then, angrily, “yeah, I was drunk. But that's not why I kissed you. Fuck, even that stupid game isn't why I came looking for you,”

Alex frowns, “What are you saying?” 

“I kissed you because I am in love with you, Alex. I kissed you because I wanted to. I have wanted to for _so_ long. And last night was – it was great. Not how I imagined things, but, _God_ , Alex, how can you not realize that I'm fucking in love with you?” 

Alex feels like her heart's about to give up on her and her jaw's about on the floor. But she can't help herself. Maggie is in love with her? Actually, really in love with her? She must be kidding. She can't be serious, right? Alex shakes her head in disbelief. She can't believe this. Maggie is pulling a prank on her, she has to be. 

“Are you not going to say anything?” Maggie then asks, her bravado suddenly gone. 

It's like Alex remembers to breathe again at that. She notices the gloss in Maggie's eyes and she wishes she could take away her pain and her doubt and her fear, because she's so in love with the girl in front of her that it's tearing her apart. So she bravely takes a step forward and grabs Maggie's hands tightly in her own. 

“Mags,” she breathes, pulling her closer. 

Their foreheads bump together softly and Alex swiftly wipes the first tear away that rolls down Maggie's cheek. She kisses the other one, leaves her hand on Maggie's cheek as she does so. God, she can't believe how lucky she is to have Maggie feel the same way. 

“Please, Alex,” Maggie whispers. Alex can feel her tremble. 

“I was so scared,” Alex confesses, her thumb rubbing Maggie's cheek as she pulls back so they can look at each other, “when you kissed me. I wanted it to mean something _so_ badly.” 

“It did, Alex. The world. It meant the world.” 

“What does _this_ mean?” 

Maggie looks at her, the hand that's not in Alex's hold slowly coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind Alex's ear, her fingers lingering on her cheek, then her jawline, “Everything,” 

“Everything?” 

“ _You_ mean everything,” Maggie says, “always have. It's always been you, Alex,” 

Alex shivers at the look in Maggie's eyes, “Why didn't you tell me?” 

“Why didn't you tell _me_?” Maggie shoots back, smiling a little. 

“You're just so.. amazing,” Alex breathes, “I never thought you'd feel like I do. Like, I still don't feel like it's real. Like you're pulling a prank on me, just trying to make fun of me,”

“I would never do that. Please don't think that,” 

“So,” Alex smiles shyly, “you really like me?” 

And Maggie chuckles. Her eyes are still teary, but her dimples are back and Alex's heart jumps in her chest at the sight. She's truly and utterly beautiful and Alex can't take it. 

“I literally just told you that I'm in love with you, Danvers,” 

They stare at each other for a few seconds, both not quite sure what's supposed to come after this, but Alex feels like her heart's about to give out on her if she doesn't kiss Maggie anytime soon.

“Want to know something?” Alex asks, quietly.

Maggie just nods. 

She's nervous. Alex is _so_ nervous, but she has to tell Maggie, because Maggie deserves to know. Because Maggie was brave enough to tell her, too. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, squeezes Maggie's hand that she's still holding.

“I, uh,” Alex laughs softly, “I've been in love with you ever since freshman year,” 

Maggie's eyes widen slightly and when she starts tearing up Alex shakes her head. She kisses both of Maggie's cheeks, then her forehead. Maggie chuckles, pulls Alex closer by her waist with her free hand, grips her shirt tightly. Alex cups the back of Maggie's neck and exhales heavily. 

“I don't know why this is so scary,” she admits, quietly. 

Maggie chuckles, “Just kiss me, Danvers,” 

And that's all Alex needs to pull Maggie all the way into her and press their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to throw me some prompts on Tumblr (telestasyas)


End file.
